


How to End a Birthday

by Starii



Category: Summer Camp Island
Genre: Aftermath, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: On the aftermath of her slightly disastrous annual 15th birthday party, Suzy gets a surprise from Betsy.





	How to End a Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I did a little short story on Summer Camp Island, mostly because they're isn't any fics for it yet and I wanted to create a short thing about the witches, who are my favourite characters on the show, enjoy.

Betsy Spellman had a busy day on her hands, today was her friends Suzy's annual 15th birthday party. She always hosts this kind of event every summer on the island and like always, something always goes wrong that makes Suzy upset and go on a rampage.

However this year, Betsy, along with another friend of hers, Alice, was determined to make sure Suzy was going to have a great birthday. Sure, Suzy could be bossy and rude sometimes to the other campers on the island, but at heart, Suzy was a great friend, especially to Betsy. (Even if she does say she hates her sometimes)

So today she decided to work on a giant birthday surprise. While Alice, along with the help of two other campers called Oscar and Hedgehog, helped prepare for the party, well, Oscar and Hedgehog prepared while Alice decided to distract Suzy until then. As it was going to be a surprise.

Betsy had planned to come to the party, but upon realising that the cake was going to take awhile to complete, she realised that she wouldn't be able to attend. Despite the fact that Suzy always wants her and Alice to go with her everywhere, this will be the only event that she couldn't attend, and it was Suzy's birthday.

Betsy, upon realising this, slightly panicked, especially when Suzy and Alice knocked on her cabin door. "Betsy, are you ready, were going to turn the lake a few blocks down into jello while everyone is there so we can laugh at the campers that are stuck in the jello pond." Suzy asked from behind the door as Betsy grabbed her mouth and raced towards the door.

"Uhh, aww gee. I would love to come Suzy, but i'm uhh. Sick." Betsy weakly coughed to show that she was sick. "Aww nuts, that means I can't think about cute things by myself!" Alice lamented sadly from the other side of the door. Betsy shrugged, she never really liked cute things.

"Boo, and you call yourself a witch? I'm disappointed in you Betsy, more so because you don't have the medicine spell that all witches are born to know. Come on Alice, I guess it's just me and you on this birthday to torment campers." Suzy and Alice began to walk away as Betsy continued to listen.

"But don't we do that everyday?" Alice asked Suzy as her and Suzy's voices become more muffled.

"I mean yeah, but since it's my birthday. I get to torment the campers without them complaining. Because then I can just sob and make them feel bad for ruining my birthday." Was the last thing Betsy could hear from Suzy before she couldn't hear her friends voices.

Although shes happy that today is Suzy's birthday, she is annoyed at her friends attitude sometimes. Sure she occasionally jokes around, but she feels as though it's rude to annoy the campers all the time.

Her oven pinged and she realised that the cake has finished being baked. She raced towards the oven and took the cake out, she smiled, realising that the fun part was about to begin, and that was decorating the cake!

A few hours had passed and it was now eleven at night, after a tough decorating session. Betsy was finally putting the finishing touches on Suzy's birthday cake, she was covered in batter and flavour of all kinds of cakes, from chocolate to strawberry. By now Suzy must be still enjoying her birthday party with everyone else.

Maybe Betsy could still make it on time before the clock strikes midnight so she can surprise Suzy with the cake. Either way, she still needed to finish it. "Jullious Pottous I say bloom, add the icing to Suzy's wonderful cake!" Betsy waved her wand for the fiftieth time tonight as she watched the icing appear on the cake.

Which spelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUZY!" As Betsy stepped away to admire her work, and the cake that had a face. "I'm here to make Suzy happy!" It proclaimed as Betsy's door suddenly burst open to reveal Suzy, who looked annoyed as she, like Betsy was covered in all kinds of cake flavours as she walked into Betsy's cabin.

Betsy was surprised. "Suzy, I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you were at the party?" Betsy asked as Suzy sighed.

"Well I was, but then I realised that everyone was annoyed at me so I trashed it. I then decided to leave it to check on my close friend who wasn't at the party because she was so obviously sick." Suzy walked past Betsy and looked up at the cake.

Betsy, trying to be cheerful walked towards Suzy to explain what she had been doing today. "Oh, but I got better, and look, I made you this cake to celebrate your birthday." Betsy smiled as Suzy took a big clump of it and bit into it as the birthday cake screamed in pain.

"Good, good, I love it, I hate it." She spit the cake back out, confusing Betsy.

"But you just said you loved it." Betsy was slightly. Angry that her work was all for nothing, and Suzy didn't seem to care as she waved her wand to make the birthday cake vanish.

"Meh. I change my mind all the time Betsy, you should of expected this by now." Suzy rolled her eyes. Annoyed. But not as annoyed as Betsy who almost snapped her wand in half.

"No, I don't because I realised i'm friends with someone whos so selfish and petty that all my work on that large cake was for nothing. GOSH!" Betsy turned around and sat down on the ground, sad as she crossed her legs and looked down at the floorboards of her cabin.

"Oi, oi, don't get sad, why don't we make a cake together. A proper one between two besties, after all, I couldn't eat the one that Oscar and Hedgehog had made for me, so now we can make another one before midnight." Suzy slightly smiled as Betsy also smiled.

"Oh Suzy that would be gre---Suddenly the girls noticed the clock hanging by the wall striking twelve.

"It is now midnight. The first hour of a brand new day!" The clock revealed as it yawned, as did Suzy.

"Nope, nevermind, my birthday is over. I'm going to sleep." Suzy floated towards the doorway and landed before turning back towards a surprised Betsy. "Alice is stuck in a tree somewhere. I forgot to take her down, bye." Suzy continued to float away back to her cabin to sleep for the night.

While Betsy sighed. _"Sometimes I wonder why i'm friends with witches instead of living in a mountain like my parents."_ She started to wave her wand and clean up her cabin.

Meanwhile Alice was still stuck up in the tree, trying her best to get down without the use of magic. "Hello. Anyone? Anything cute?" Alice called out. Getting attention by one of the small UFO residents of the island.

"A UFO!" Alice took out her wand and cast a spell at it. Causing it to shrink so small that it shrunk out of existence. Alice laughed...Before realising that since the UFO was now gone, they're was no one around to help her.

"Aww man, the one time I shouldn't of turned something that was cute into something cuter." Alice waved her wand upside down, only for it to slip out of her hand and fall to the bottom of the tree.


End file.
